7 dark nights
by funnybutwise
Summary: AU: Shido is a popular gothic who goes to highschool. When his mother gets a new husband, the tension rises into the household. When Shido has enough of the unwanted affections he runs away with his sister. warning;contains yaoi, non-con, violence,...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I live in an expensive villa, it's not mine.

It belongs to my filthy, rich father in law.

My mother is an alcoholic who does nothing but laying on the couch all day and getting wasted. She was a lovely woman once, Catherine Tatsuhiko was known for her gorgeous figure and long silky, brown hair.

Looking at that greasy mop she calls hair, i wonder how it once looked?

Her new 'lover' has put her into rehab many times enough, the result?

A waste of time and Money.

'Shido! Where are you ? My bottle is empty again, get a new one for me!' I hear her calling from downstairs trough my stereo.

I lessen the volume to answer her: ' i'm not your slave , go get it yourself!'

And turn it up again, not listening to the loud curses that follow after that.

She thinks she can order me around like she can with her 'darling' Cain.

Cain is the only heir of an ancient bloodline of Romanian aristocrats.

And to be perfectly honest, he looked like , broad-shouldered and sharp,

handsome features.

He had Golden waves of hair that reached his waist and cunning, amber-yellow eyes that were as cold as those of a snake.

It was love and hate at first sight. Love on my mom's part, hate on mine.

Something about that man just bothers me, the way he looks at me when he thinks no one is paying atention… it sends cold shivers down my spine.

So what is keeping me from leaving this hell that some dare to call a home?

Simple, my 5 year old sister, who looks after her you ask? Me.

Pheadra is a small bal of energy with two golden pigtails that always bounce with her movements. She has a love for the color pink, and has a black hole for a stomach.

She told me that Cain often 'said mean things to her when mommy's asleep.'

How can I possibly leave her behind with a woman who has more alcohol than blood in her system who has a creep for a husband?


	2. Chapter 1 Nightfall

Author's note: Nightwalker does not belong to me. No matter how much I want smexy Shido for myself

Warning: this chapter contains yaoi, violence and swearing ye have been warned

Part 1 : nightfall 

Summer nights in Yokohama are burning hot, so much that I sometimes needed to cool my sister's forehead down with a cold washcloath.

This evening it was one of those nights. I've put off my sticky shirt hours ago so i was wearing nothing but my boxers.

My breath came out in heavy sighs, draped in sweat and the moon illuminating my pale skin I didn't realise how much of a breathtaking sight I made.

For some reason cold chills went al over my spine, up, down, over my limbs, making the tiny hairs in my neck stand up.

A touch, as soft as a dove's feather began to trace my cheek bone , the small dip just above my collarbone until they reached the small ridges on my stomach. When a warm and wet tongue began to follow the same path, my eyes snapped wide open.

" WHAT THE HELL…" was all I could say before a large but elegant hand muffled my voice.

My left hand shot out off my bed sheets to give a proper greeting to his jaw only to be caught in his other hand.

Golden curls graced my chest while lips were tracing my ear.

" Shido… my beautifull Shido… Dont be frightened my _frumusete_, it's only me."

' _Frumusete_, that word was used by only one person, it was an endearment for my mother when she fell in love with her new husband. Now he used that therm for me.

Standing next to my bed with his one arm supporting his weight so he wouldn't fall on top off me,

i was liked like some damn ice cone by my steph- father!

My stomach was twisting around in uther disgust.

Cain Vânător's lips were reaching to mine….

' WHAM ! '

This time my knee connected , right in the family jewels as well . Hopefully that was the end of him bringing new heirs to

'the noble house of the Vânător clan' he boasted so much about. Groaning in agony , the blond Romanian bent over to clutch his most precious valuables .

"Oops, sorry. I thought you were some sick pervert that had sneaked into my room"

Grinning like a cheshire cat I watched his face lose all colour , untill sudenly he raised his head and 2 icy amber eyes burned into mine with a cold fury.

'Crap' was the only thing that came to mind while a hand grabbed hold of my throath and squeezed it with an iron grip.

'_cutezanţă_…the audacity.. _a provoca,_ to provoce me…' he hissed in Romanian, he always fell back in his mother's tongue when he got _really_ pissed off. Definitely not good.

Gasping, kicking with my legs, clawing at his arms, whrithing in his grip i fought for the smallest breath of air.

He just smirked at my antics in twisted amusement as if I was a playfull little kitty puting up antics.

As I was slowly feeling fainter by the second, his hand finally lessened some of his pressure.

Taking in delicious amounts of air I dind't realise what was going on for a few crucial seconds.

When those seconds had passed by , I unfortunately did.

His hand was stroking between my thighs , He was placing kisses all over my neck and chest, his other hand went trough my lavender ribbons of hair…. Wait a minute… His HAND was STROKING my THIGH ?

Shock was the only thing that kept me stil while his hot mouth kept placing love-bites on the curve between my neck and shoulders. I felt arms encircle me like a vicious spider who ensnared a delicious little fly.

Sensing my more submissive attitude, he allowed himself to relax a little. Our eyes met, if I didn't know any better I could have sworn there was a slight look of affection in those cold eyes. Then a taunting smirk came across his handsome visage that made my blood boil.

Slowly my hand reached up to him as if I was lying under a dangerous animal, wich was not verry far from the truth and while it fisted those golden curls tightly I slowly went up to carress his lips with mine.

His eyes closed in pleasure and a deep, keening moan escaped his troath. Arms thightening, his mouth came down on mine as if he was trying to devour me .

I let my fingers search the surface of my night dresser for something solid or sharp as long as it did some damage.

'I had a dog and his name was Bingo.'

Aiming correctly I introduced his right eye to a sharp cornour of my family picture. 'It's a pleasure i'm sure.'

With a pained roar the blonde aristocrat raised his body up, clutching his eye while a few drops of blood sipped through his fingers. Using this momentary distraction I could slip from under him and ran to the door.

Suddenly my ankle was grabbed from behind and I fel on the floor right on my face. Drowsily I looked back over my shoulder . There was Cain , his one hand was still clutching his one eye the other was burning through me with a pained furry. His upper lip was pulled back in a vicious sneer turning his usualy beautiful features into something frightening.

' His canine-teeth look remarkably sharp.' It was true they where verry sharp, almost unnaturaly.

A low sound rumbled in his chest like a deep growl, with a hard tuck on my leg he pulled me back right under him.

'Shit.'

With a sharp right hook to my jaw my head snapped back to the cold hard floor . With a sickening crack resounding in my ears, black spots danced in front of my eyes as i felt a hand pull my boxers to my knees.

'SHIT!'

Suddenly there came the sound of footfals down the hallway, not long after that there came a tapping on my chamber door.

'Wil you cut out that raccet you damn brat, some people are trying to sleep here!'

For once in my life I was grateful to my bitch of a mom.

Cain slowly went off of me, swearing under his breath .A murderous look was sent to the door.

I made a mocking sound " ts, ts , how verry unbecoming of an aristocrat."

I smiled up at him like the brat I was. Scowling down on me, he growled trough his teeth " I'll deal with you later ".

She knocked again " Did you hear me you little bastard ?"

Cain stifly went to the door and threw it open, with a surprised look mom raised up her head to see Cain smiling down on her with a charming smile full of white teeth. " I heard you darling."

A little flustered she fumbled a bit before she answered " what where you doing in Shido's room?"

Unfortunatly Cain's tall form blocked her view or she would have seen my naked form looking side aways at her.

" I was just re-premanding him about his recent behaviour to you lately ." And placed a slight peck on her lips.

'Cock! ' i shot at him with my mind.

She giggled as if she was still a schoolgirl and placed a small hand on his chest. Smilling, her once vibrant brown eyes looked up at him , seeming as if she was trying to give him a sultry look . "well then why don't I show you just how much I appreciate you're concern." His smile broadened. " But of course, my sweet."

While this show was interesting and especialy disgusting, I had to sleep. Eager to get those two out of my sight, I pulled up my boxers and went to the door where the couple was still flirting. I grabbed the doorhandle.

I threw a sugary sweet smile at them " If you don't mind some people are trying to sleep." *SLAM*

And locked the door.

Not peeing heed to the romanian curse flung at me through the door i slowly crawled back into my bed.

' This is going to far, that creep has my mum wraped around his finger and thinks he has free game.'

The sound of low moans and creacking of a bed went through the wall next to him made him roll his eyes to the ceiling.

' Decency , a word not found in their vocabulary.'

Thinking of my poor sister who could propably hear them as well, I rolled over and tried to sleep.

End of Part 1-

Next chapter you get to meet Shido's friends , and some more possesiveness from Cain


	3. Chapter 2

****** = scene changing

Chapter 2 : school and my hot teacher

I made sure to leave home early, so I didn't have to confront my dearest " father."

After combing Pheadra's hair and placing them into her two trademark pig-tails,

I gave her a bowl of her favorite cereal. Fruitloops, can't imagine why she likes that stuff.

I went for a quick shower ( after making sure the door was locked it wouldn't be the First thime someone peeked. ) I crossed my fingers and stepped into the shower stall .

'please, let there be hot water today.' And turned it on, my prayer was answered.

After scrubbing my hair and my painfully hairless body I stepped in front of the mirror.

I peered at my image long and hard, being disgusted at what i saw.

No facial hair whatsoever,Almond shaped sea-green eyes framed by ridicilously long lashes, a well shaped nose above full rosy lips,a heart- shaped creamy jaw that was surrounded by silky lavender strands that hung onto my shoulders and passed my knees , my body was trained by years of martial arts . I was still quite slim but had a layer of muscle . All my limbs where long and delicate.

I despised every feature i had because Cain adored every single one of them.

After my usual morning-angsting-moment-in-front-of-the-mirror was over I went back to my room to pull out my clothes out of my closet.

I decided on a black wife- beater and a pair of ripped jeans, my army boots couldn't be left behind.

After grabbing a black leather vest and having my breakfast ( coffee , bitter black coffee )

I put Pheadra in one of those frilly dresses she loves so much and put her favorite butterfly hairclip in her curly blonde bangs. Adorable.

'Ready to terrorise the playground, sugarbaby ?' I asked her. ' I was born ready'

She grinned up at me, one of her front teeth was missing.

Soon she was waiting for me outside on her ninja-turtle bike. Odd that with all those girly things her bike was something that was made for boys. Maybe there was hope left for her .

Being a good son I couldn't help shouting ' good morning, fuckbunnies !' from downstairs,

Before slamming the door shut with so much force I heard something break inside.

Okay, so that was a bit cowardly but can you blame me ?

Pheadra was already a few foot ahead of me, appearantly she couldn't wait to get to school.

Ah, the days in kindergarten when you could play in the mud without a care and pull a girls hair into an inkpot because you liked her. Those where the good old days.

My nostalgia was interupted by voices calling me.

' Shido ?'

' Hey wanker, wait up !'

Turning around I saw 2 highschoolgirls running to catch up with me.

Riho and Guni were like night and day.

Riho had wavy Brown hair that she kept in a large blue bow. She had big, innocent Brown eyes and sweet, soft features and always gave me a Sunny smile that I loved.

She had a trademark red skirt and ballerina Shoes with laces she tied in crosses untill they reached her knees, she was into dancing not surprisingly and didn't have a single bad bone within her delicate frame. I couldn't figure out for the hell of me how she gets along with Guni.

'Charming as always Guni' I replied in a manner of greeting.

Guni was the tomboy of our merry band, she wore a green hood over her long blonde hair that had a few green streaks painted into it. Strangely her eyes looked a dark- red if she stood in a certain light. She always tries to insult and laugh at people but really does care about us .

They both were 2 years my junior but followed me everywhere to each class until i gave up and let them be my friends.

Anyway back to the present, walking down the road with Pheadra still in lead Riho smiled at me and tried to strike up a conversation but unfortunatly didn't see the lose tile sticking up from the ground.

With speed I didn't knew I possesed i caught her around the waist and hoisted her back up.

Holding her gently in my arms I asked if she was alright, not seeing Guni roll her eyes.

Slowly Riho raised her head to look straight into my eyes and a blush started to take over her face. ' I – I'm fine.' She stuttered in a soft voice.

What happened next went by in a flash.

A black cadillac that had unnoticed by us been following me suddenly went of the road and drove onto the sidewalk and blocked our path.

The door flew open and out of it stepped a furious blonde man, and came right at us.

Thinking fast I pushed Riho behind me, using my body as a human shield.

No doubt i was in for a beating.

I was right.

Cain backhanded me so hard my head snapped to the left sof ast it hurt my neck.

Grabbing my collar he pulled me to him so close our noses almost touched.

' To school you, and if I see you with those two harlots again you're sister will never hear from her scars.' He hissed at me like a wild cat, his eyes burning with a jealous rage.

Abruptly Cain released me and returned to his car. The black monster pulled back from the sidewalk with a loud screech and drove of almost hitting another car.

We stood there for a while, frozen in shock trying to register what just happened.

The burning fingerprints on my right cheeck and a small hand pulling on my jacket brought me back to reality.

Looking down I saw my sister looking up at me with worried blue eyes.

' Did he hurt you, Shido ?' She only used my name when she was serious.

I gave her an awkard smile but couldn't hold back the wince when I touched my rappidly swelling cheeck. ' You're brother is made of thougher material then that.' I said.

'Shido, are you allright?' ' Who the hell was that asshole?' Came from behind me.

Crap, now I have some majour explaining to do. I turned around to face one worried and one pissed of girl.

'That was my mom's boyfriend. And I have a feeling he hasn't drove all that far away so we better get moving while I tell you along the way.'

When I dropped Pheadra of at her school, I was ready to knock out a tooth or two.

I promised myself that bastard would pay for that hit and even more for threatening my sister.

Fuming I sat in class ignoring the looks I got from the girls around me, I wasn't in the mood for their usual flirting.

' hey dude, wat crawled up you're ass and died ?' I looked up and saw a crooked nose, just the nose . Oh and two small black eyes peering at me questioningly.

' If it's anything but you're dick I'm not worried about it' I automaticly replied.

This guy was Thomas, a big muscly guy who shaved his hair till it where stubles , had piercings all over his face and thought with only the brain between his legs.

The two of us always compete for the best student in martial art class, he saw me as his rival .

I saw him as a neanderthal.

His bushy eyebrows came together in an angry V and he was about to reply when my favorite teacher walked in.

' Good morning, class.' Came the sultry voice from the dark haired beauty in front of us.

Yayoi Matsunaga looked like a model that you see in those beauty magazines.

Long hair so black it looked like it had blue streaks into it, slanted dark eyes , the lovliest curves that make you wonder and legs that go on forever . Today she was wearing a thight white dress that reached just around her thighs and left those creamy white legs in plain view.

A lovely sight in the morning to say the least.

A sigh from the male population around me told me they full heartedly agreed.

* drip* Thomas mouth was leaking next to me, by the glassy look into his eyes it seemed he didn't notice .

' Since you all had a week-end to finish you're homework I expect you will all hand it over now ?'

Thomas instantly snapped back out of his stupor with a look of horror on his face. It looked quite comical , I didn't see it because I had a similar look writen on my face.

Damnit with all that shit going on at home and taking care of Pheadra I forgot all about it.

Ms. Matsunaga raised an eyebrow at the both of us . ' Judging by the looks upon you're faces i suppose i should expect something else ?' Clever woman.

So by the end of class I was called back to have a word with her. If it meant her lying on her desk with me on top of her I would be more than happy to oblidge.

I stopped in front of her desk waiting for her to finish washing of the classboard.

After that she walked around the desk and stood by my side.

'Shido,' she looked up at my with those sultry eyes ' i'm worried about you're grades.'

Well that was a major turn off.

' Why is that , Thomas didn't turn in his task either so why am i in trouble ?' I asked quite irritated.

She raised her eyebrow again 'Thomas isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the kitchendraw.

His grades are nothing new.' Can't argue with that. ' But you're grades were always above average untill a few monts ago, I simply wonder why.'

Oh, great what is it with women trying to but in my personal live ?

' Look professor, you probably know how things stand at home ever since father died?'

I asked her so I didn't have to explain to her. She gave me a confused look.

' Yes but I thought everything would turn for the better now that you're mother has a knew husband?' A dry humorless laugh escaped my throat.

' Well think again professor, he doesn't give a damn about taking care of us and my mom only cares about getting wasted, and since taking care of a 5 year old is a fulltime job forgive me for not being you're top grade student anymore.' I bit at her.

Her eyes widened slightly at my outburst, I was a bit surprised myself but the irony of that question touched a sensitive snare .

She cleared her throat and went back behind her desk to stack some papers. She was obviously trying to come up with a solution to my problem. I felt a stab of guilt for snapping at her.

' I have to give you credit though, you're the only professor who gives a damn about what's becoming of their lives.'

She looked up at me and those lovely red lips gave me a warm smile, her eyes turned to a softer blue. God damnit why did that woman have to be my teacher ?

' I know you're having a hard time Shido that's why I'm willing to give you two more days to finish you're task before I grade them, but i will have to take a few points off of course.'

And that is why that woman is my favorite teacher in a nutshell.

So here i am upstairs in my room with the only light coming from a single lamp upon my desk. David Bowie and Bon Jovie where looking at me from the wall while I was whriting furiously trying to finish my task along with all the other homework I got today, my V-shaped guitar was beckoning me but i wouldn't give it the satisfaction of dropping my homework.

It was oddly quiet downstairs my mom has already passed out from all that beer I suppose.

Pheadra went to bed about an hour ago, she told me a boy kept hitting her with a ball and she chased him all around the playground so needless to say she was worned out.

I don't know where Cain is, but the longer he stays out the better.

Suddenly as if i had cursed myself two arms slowly came from behind to embrace me, a hand disapeared into my shirt softly stroking the skin there. Blond curls seemed golden under the soft light, it would almost have been sensual where it not for the fact I hated the person behind

Me with a passion and with every breath het ook the stench of vodka was blown into my nose.

It seems to get my mother unconscious he had to drink a bit as well.

I tried to push him of me but his grip on me only tightened , I didn't have time for his games certainly not tonight.

' What do you want Cain?' I asked while trying to concentrate on the next question on my task.

' Shido' he purred into my ear 'you're working so hard taking care of you're little sister and the Household wich you're doing fabulously by the way , you hardly have any time to relax.'

' And whose fault is that do you think?' He continued as if he didn't hear my comment.

' You must be tense from all that hard work _my_ _frumosete_ perhaps I can help you relieve you're stress .' With that last sentence he took my nipple between his fingers and placed his lips between my neck and shoulder.

I leaned slowly forward giving him more acces to my neck, he seemed surprised but certainly didn't waiste the opportunity . He started licking the same spot where his lips caressed me a minute ago thats when I pulled my head back and slamed it right into his nose.

A dark smile played upon my lips after hearing a satisfying crunch.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Evil clifhanger !

Mwuahahahaha! If other authors can do it than so can I .

Go ahaid and hate me, it's a sign that you love my story.

See what happens next if you read and review .


	4. Chapter 3

Note: My god, it's been ages since I've updated but since I found my inspiration back I shall try to finish my story.

White.  
'It's too bright, it hurts my eyes.'  
I closed my eyes giving myself a moment to regain my senses and opened them again.  
It was a headlight above me trying to blind me.  
My limbs were heavy, numb from a cold that was buried deep into my bones, I moved them gently trying to get them to obey my brain once more.

Looking around the room I was in I spotted some furniture, very basic, a bare chair, a table, a small closet to my right and a nightstand which held up the few things I possessed, a ring my grandfather passed to me, my wallet and next to it a small glass of water.

To my left there was a window showing it's nighttime, judging by the stand of the moon it was well past midnight. Outside the window were many trees, as far as my sight could reach but nothing that seemed familiar.

Thousands of questions tumbled through my head but the one who had the upper hand at the moment was: "Where the hell am I?"

Suddenly a stab of pain went through my head making it impossible to see straight a loud scream was ringing in my ears, voicing my pain.

_A knife glinted I remember seeing it once when Cain was boasting to mom how skilled he was at skinning his prey after he caught it during his many hunting._

_A woman screamed and it was dripping, dripping red all over the carpet._

My mind cleared again looking down I noticed my hands were shaking.  
A panicked thought came with that memory.  
"Pheadra, where is Pheadra!"

Flunking my bed sheet aside I tried to steady my wobbling legs and tried to run to the door as fast as I could, sadly my drowsy limbs didn't agree with me.

Stumbling to the floor I took a chair with me that failed to help me regain my footing.  
While I was cursing the gods the door across from me and I was greeted  
by the sight of a rather attractive pair of legs.

" I'd recognize those legs everywhere" I mumbled.  
Looking up I discovered Yayoi Matsunaga looking down at me, a glint of faint amusement in her deep blue eyes.

"I can imagine those hospital beds aren't very comfy but the floor is probably not much better."  
Instantly grabbing her offered hand I helped myself back up.

" I'll answer that question if you answer mine." I said, turning serious.  
"which is ?" she cocked her head a bit to the right in curiosity.

"Do you know where my sister is ?" I continued, the memory the knife flashed in front of my eyes and my body tensed in fear for her answer.

All playfulness left her eyes when she noticed my nervous ones and in a gentle tone she replied.

"Pheadra is fine, Riho's parents volunteered to take care of her since we couldn't find track of mr Vânător anywhere."

I felt my body relax in relief, she was fine and far away from Cain.  
The thought of Cain raised feelings of terror within my core but that only raised only more questions from my confused mind. 'Why couldn't I remember?'

"Can you tell me why I'm here since I can't seem to recall much at the moment."  
Her dark eyes bore into mine, as if to find an answer into them.

"Actually I was hoping you could tell me, since Pheadra wasn't there and mr Vânător seems to have vanished from the face of the earth."

'If only.' I thought wistfully, crossing my fingers behind my back in a silent prayer.  
"Perhaps my mom can tell us, that is if she was miraculously sober last night."

Strangely she avoided my gaze, preferring to stare through the window.  
"I'm afraid she won't be able to tell me much."

I frowned 'typical' " Let me guess, she was to wasted to remember?" I said, accusation clear in my voice.

She returned her gaze to mine, eyes full of regret.

"No Shido, you're mother is dead."

Riho's house was one you see in commercials; the yard was well kept, blossoms and trees blooming while bees are working their but off. The house itself was painted in a peaceful white color, it had big, wide windows showing the living room and on the front drive there were toys scattered everywhere, signs of children without a single worry on their mind.

'How ironic' I thought , ' That's how our live has been not too long ago.' Shaking the thought away since emo wasn't allowed in this sacrilegious place, I stepped up to the large wooden door.

Ringing the doorbell I silently looked over the "cute" pink nametag that read' yamazaki' when with a force that was quite unnecessary the door was opened to reveal a worried looking Riho.

She looked like hell, there were deep purple bags under her large brown eyes, she was pale and gaunt, her hair in a messy tail.

For a moment we just stood there, awkwardly looking each other over, feeling this was becoming too much I swallowed with a suddenly dry throat.

"Hello beautiful, I simply love what you've done to your hair." my usual sarcasm seemed to work since she snapped out of her blank look. Within 2.5 seconds I was engulfed in a hug that was so heart wrenching it made a passing biker tear up. Joy.

"Uhm, nice to see you too Riho." I said, slightly freaked out. No I'm not used to getting hugs if that's what you're thinking.

After a few more seconds the brunette lifted her head up to look up at me. " Thank goodness you're all right, when we heard you were in the hospital I …" her voice broke at the end of her sentence, her eyes turning moist.

With a warm smile I cradled her between my arms, the gentleness that I showed made her gasp. I cringed inwardly knowing I haven't been very friendly to her, although she never complained.  
Her small frame seemed frightfully thin and made her seem so fragile, perhaps her innocence was what attracted me to her in the first place.

"Don't worry, aside from a splitting headache I'm fine." She smiled a little after that.  
Remembering the reason why I came here I let her go.

" Riho is Pheadra with you?" I couldn't shake of my worried tone.

She slightly shook her head in denial " No, she's at school right now, why don't you stay here and we'll pick her up from school later?"

" That sounds like a plan, besides I've never been alone with you before." I smirked knowing full well my comment would make her steam up. 'Bad, bad, Shido.'

Passing the poor girl who's face had returned to a lovely rouge I silently entered the living room.  
I couldn't help but to let out a low whistle "My, my , my, I certainly wouldn't mind wasting a few hours here."

Crashing myself down on a brown leather sofa my eyes fell on a large tv screen connected to a playstation, next to the tv was a huge closet filled with video games and dvd's.

'Heaven.'

"Hey asshole, stop taking over the whole sofa!" ' …Turned into hell.'

"Guni, where the fuck did you come from?" I said to the yellow haired girl that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

She just shrugged , adjusting her green hood. " From Canada, my ancestors lived there for centuries.  
I came through the window by the way."

Quite disturbed by the fact she could just wander in here whenever she pleased I turned to Riho who just joined us with a huge bowl filled with chips. She seemed slightly disgruntled as well.

"Some people use a door, you know?"

Sitting down on the sofa (comfortably close to me might I add), Guni grabbed a handful of chips, stuffing her mouth and shrugged a second time. " Ordinary manners are for ordinary people."

"Sais the girl who eats like a pig." I answered. Receiving an elbow in my side I saw Riho placing a hand on her mouth trying to stifle her giggles.

Before I knew it I was having the time of my live, sweet Riho and feisty Guni made me forget all my worries for a while.

Many a games later Riho got fed up with Guni rubbing it in that she lost once more to her and proceeded to whack her with a pillow, noticing this was the beginning of a great pillow fight I looked up at the large clock hanging above the doorway.

Noticing the time I hastily put on my boots and jacket. " I have to go pick up Pheadra, see you later."

Riho quickly dropped her feathery weapon and followed me to the doorway. " You can eat with us if you like, I've made enough and my parents wouldn't mind." I smiled at her in gratitude "Sure."

"Hey, what about me? Nobody ever asks me for dinner!" yelled Guni from the couch, her hood was of and her hair in complete disaray.

"That's because you would leave nothing to eat for us." Answered Riho, sadly she was propably true.

With a slight chuckle I opened the door. My path was blocked.

Towering over me with his slanted amber eyes glowering from behind his blonde waves stood my worst nightmare.

A sickening grin spread over his face, as if he was seeing a long lost lover.

" Hello Shido."

I shuddered at the deep baritone, his eyes gave me heated stare, as usual he misread my reaction as one of arousal.

" Aren't you going to greet me? Awful manners, darling." He tisked.

" Don't call me that!" I snarled at him in anger. He just chuckled darkly at my antics.

"Yeah, you wish he was your darling!" snapped a voice from behind me. Cain's amused expression turned into a scowl when his eyes fell on the two girls standing behind me.  
Guni was glaring back at him while Riho looked frightened.

'Damn, this could get dangerous.' I thought as Cain whispered to me in quiet tone.

" Well, aren't those the little tramps I told you to stay away from?" his eyes lost all warmth.

"What are you doing here, Cain?" I answered instead.

He straightened up, back to business. "I believe you are about to pick your little sister, correct?"  
he drawled with his Romanian accent, smiling like a smug peacock.

I swallowed, the bastard must have been following us around.

Picking up my silence as an answer, He chuckled darkly. " Such a good big brother, so caring and loving." That mocking tone filled me with so much rage Riho had to hold my arm as a restraint.

Her touching me apparently didn't please Cain much since he was glaring away at her. ' Good thing she's standing behind me.' I thought, suddenly remembering what fate has done with my mother.

' what if Cain…' terror filled my being at that thought, 'Pheadra!'

"Well not that I enjoy being mocked and threatened, but I must be going to fetch my sister." I tried to move around the 6 feet tall man towering over us, mindful not to touch him.

' I might turn into a vampire or something.' As if he read my thoughts, he turned around showing his unnatural sharp teeth in a grin that set me further on edge.

Brushing his golden curls out of his face, his golden eyes met my green glare an elegant hand pointed into the direction of his black Cadillac. " That won't be necessary."

One of the back windows went down to reveal a blonde pigtail, and the teary face of the small girl I adored so much.

" Shido!" She cried in a shrill voice, scarred and confused.  
"The little brat kept wailing on the whole road, so I expect you to be quite grateful to me for bringing her here to you." A man dressed in black placed his hand on her mouth, pulling her back in the car.

My fists balled, aching to turn around and rip that arrogant blonde prick's head of, instead I responded in a quiet voice. " What do you want from me."

" For the moment, all you have to do is to get into the car and be compliant since that last once seems quite difficult for you." He smugly purred from behind , knowing he had me.

" Shido, don't do it!" yelled a voice from behind me, a furious Cain turned to them " You will be quiet, little whore, you're in luck it's broad daylight or I would have already gotten rid of you." Guni retreated back in the doorway, knowing she was no match for the psychopathic man.

Trying to smile and failing miserably I slowly moved to the black monster, throwing a look over my shoulder at the two worried girls " I'll be fine, just don't do anything stupid like trying to rescue me, all right?"

With a dramatic flick of his cape, Cain turned his back on them and waltzed right behind me a large hand on my shoulders keeping me close. 'Bear it, at least till we're in the car.'

I dully noticed that Riho suddenly went after us, only held back by Guni who seemed reluctant as well to see me go. ' well at least someone cares.'

Stepping inside I saw two dark clad men sitting in the front, the one in the back holding Pheadra had a scar running over the half of his face, sunglasses obscuring his eyes. He had sandy brown hair combed back like you see in mobster movies.

Breaking free from his grip, my arms were suddenly filled with a trembling, sobbing girl who clung to me like a seashell. "Aniki" she sobbed.

Holding her I whispered some soothing words into her ear, making her sobs lessen.  
" How sentimental." Murmured the blonde devil beside me, eying us with a hint of jealousy.

Once the door was closed by one of his men, Cain give a signal to his driver to start the car driving slowly from the porch, we we're heading to an unknown destination.


End file.
